Siblings and Hero's
by Ember411
Summary: Kirk tells Rory about his family past. ONESHOT


**Ok first gilmore girls story. Watching Kirk videos made me get this idea.**

****NEW POLL ON HOMEPAGE! PLEASE CAST UR VOTE!!****

**------------------------------**

Rory sat at her desk typing away on her computer to Jess online.

**RocketRory: How's NYC?**

**SkaterBoi: Boring. Miss you 3**

**RocketRory: Miss you 2! 3**

**SkaterBoi: So school life? Guys trying to take you away from me? If so I'll come back to Stars and beat the crap out of him.**

**RocketRory: No. And if they did I run and get my mom to sing 'My boyfriends back' for me :D**

**SkaterBoi: Blah!!**

Lorelai broke into the room and tapped her. "Rory it's a sunshine day. Do what the Brady Bunch kids do and go outside for a walk."

Rory sighed and signed off after saying goodbye to Jess. She got up and got dress in a pale blue baby flower dress. She grabbed her jen jacket and walked out of her room. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to have a lot of siblings? Like a sister or something?"

"Well," Lorelai said. "If I had a sister I would hope she be almost like me. That way I could steal her clothes and throw them away and blame my brother."

"What if you didn't have a brother?"

"I make up some kid and tell mom and dad that the kid did it. And if I had a brother I pretty much be more tomyboy then I would be." Lorelai said getting her bag. "Hey I'm walking down to Luke's to grab some coffee and donut. Then I'm going food shopping. Want anything?"

"Possible to make a chocolate cake?"

"You got it kid. Want a ride?"

"Sure."

*** * ***

When Lorelai and Rory got down to Luke's, which only had two people at a table inside, they sat at the counter and talked until Luke came.

"Hey Lorelai and Lorelai." Luke said.

"Luke," Rory said. "I'm Rory."

"Well your Lorelai but called Rory." Lorelai. "And what's with calling her our shared name?"

"Sorry," Luke said passing over the donut plate stand. "There's a group tour called the Lorelai's and everyone in that group is name Lorelai. Spelled everything singel way."

"Wow we should join that, mom." Rory smiled.

"Oh yeah and be like 'Hey Lorelai where did Lorelai go?'" Lorelai said grabbing a donut. "Coffee to go."

"Got it." Luke said. Five seconds later he handed them both a cup.

"Thanks." The girls said and left the diner. Lorelai went one way; but Rory went inside again and went at the counter. "Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's it like having a sister?"

"Annoying. Liz scares me and I wanna kill her."

"Really?"

"No. But I love her. Why ask?"

"Never mind." Rory said getting up and left the diner again.

*** * ***

She walked across the street and sat down on a bench covered in a blanket. She sat down and jumped back up after hearing a noise. Kirk came up and moved the blankets. "Sorry Kirk."

"It's fine." Kirk said. "I couldn't sleep in my bed. Too many nightmares. And mom told me to leave."

"You should have a friend to stay with if that happens."

"Not many people want me in a house. I come in and leave a mess." Kirk said. "Of course I tell them I'm a cleaner but tell me to leave. What's wrong you look like me."

"Just something that's been bothering me." Rory said sitting down. "Kirk I'm sorry if this is personal but do you have any siblings?"

"Well Rory I'm child number 11 out of thirteen children." Kirk said. "Yep. Anna, Beth, Dustin, Carlos, Ed, Frank, Gabriella, Hannah, my brother Indigo, Jennipher, Kirk and my little sister Lenna. All of us wanted to have more siblings. But mom and dad never wanted more."

"Is it hard to live with 13 others?" Rory asked. "I'm sorry but I got no sibling and I wanna know what it's like."

"Well Since I'm second to last born I pretty much have no memory of my eldest siblings. But they went to a college near us to commute to so they lived at home for a short time. All I know is that we fight and yell at each other." Kirk said looking down. "One time when I was about your age, ten."

"I'm fifteen."

"Well when I was ten our dad was really really drunk. Now of course all my older siblings were drinking with him. Mom and the others were gone. I was home and sat in the kitchen. My dad, Anna, Beth, Dustin, Ed, Frank, Gabriella and Indigo came in and started to yell at me. They also told me I was a gay guy because I was slow on things. I got 'bad grades' that were really C+'s in English and Social Studies and that when I got older I would never be a hero. Or be someone who's kind of like a hero. Then my dad slapped my across the face and a fight broke out."

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed. "Did they hurt you badly?"

"Yeah. I could move after that. The cops came and I told them bullies beat me up. A month later I got home and my mom went out of town. My dad got all my older siblings drunk and the other kids to believe I was a nobody. So the older ones attack me and the other ones call me mean names." Kirk said looking up at the sky. "After that trip to the hospital I got home but I left a note for my mom and I ran away for eight years. I lived in Canada in the woods."

"And you moved back later?"

"Yeah. Mom divorced dad and he took some of the kids. The others stayed. So only Gabbie, Jen, Lenna, and Ed stayed with mom and I."

"So having siblings are bad?"

"No. At the times no one was drunk except my dad we all loved each other and helped one another. But we also got into fights. But no matter what we were family and got a long."

"Wow Kirk that was amazing." Rory said. "Well except for your dad and the drunk stuff. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. He lives in Japan now. I think he works in a hotel."

"Thanks for the help. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure. As while we walk." Kirk said as they walked.

"Well for class we have to write reports on family members and drugs and alcohol. Like what happens to them. Since no one in my family is a drug person or drunker, can I maybe come over to your place sometime and do the report with you?"

"Sure. As officer of Stars Hollow I help you."

"Thanks Kirk. Your kind of acting like a hero." Rory smiled before giving him a quick hug and left.

Leaving Kirk Gleason, a hero.

* * *

**sorry if it sucked. review please**


End file.
